The World which we Create
by Shinitoki
Summary: After 250 years of being trapped in america to fight the demons on their side of the world Tsuzuki gets to go home. But what he doesn't know what awaits him there. and with the demon war raging all over the world will he be able to stay after his reunion or will he be forced to leave again. Mpreg TsuzukixHisoka implied TatsumixHisoka
1. Chapter 1

The thunderous pounding of the drums was starting to give Tsuzuki a headache. Did demons always have to fight with those stupid drums? He thought. It was bad strategy because it always gave away their position. He meditated in a strategic position ready to summon any of his Shinigami at the signal.

No matter how many times he decimated their forces they always came back. You wouldn't think that America was an especially magical place with what had been almost the country's official religion forbidding magic.(no matter what their people and constitution had said) But the enough magic had seeped into the air that the demons thought it was worth it to find what they where looking for here.

No one knew what the king of the demons wanted but they did know it was something to keep him on his throne and that he was on a time limit. If he didn't find it by the three hundredth year of his reign he would loose all of his power and his position. Obviously he hadn't found it yet because according to the latest intelligence reports there were rumors of who would take the throne after him and how they would take it from him.

Apparently what the demon king sought was here in the human world. Thus why this stupid war with the humans had started 296 years ago. It was the longest war in human history and no one living (outside the realm of the Ministry) could remember anything ever being different. Tsuzuki was on the humans side of course but he was in America unwillingly.

Tsuzuki's meditation wavered when he thought of Hisoka. He had been forcibly summoned here fifty years after the war had started. He hadn't even been able to contact his friends or Hisoka in that time because of the spell he was under. Every time he tried something, anything really, something would happen; like the phone he had just gotten to work would die or the spell he'd been trying wouldn't work.

It would only be when the American's didn't need him anymore would he be allowed to go back home and he didn't know what would be awaiting him there…

"Get your head in the game!" came a whispered hiss that he could barely hear over the drums. It was Tsuzuki's partner, Chris, a young woman who grew up fighting demons and carried the battle scars across her body to prove it. Surprisingly, she was a good and kind girl on her good days and, unsurprisingly, a real firecracker with a short fuse on her bad ones, like today for example.

"You know how hard it is to work magic in this area 'cause of all the iron. So quit pouting and clear your mind before I clear it for you." She whispered. Tsuzuki would have made a snide remark right back but decided against it. He cleared his mind of all thought, all memories, all worries-

The drums stopped suddenly. Much farther away than anticipated. That could mean one of two things: 1.) the demons didn't see anyone they thought was worth fighting or 2.) it was a setup. Judging by the curses Chris started to whisper under her breath it was the latter.

Tsuzuki began to stand when Chris tackled him to the ground yelling "Spell Sniper!" there was an explosion right were Tsuzuki's head would have been. That explained the distance. Spell snipers were volatile and inaccurate at the best of times. It was hard to launch a spell few could detect until it was too late. Luckily Chris was one of the few that could. That was one of the reasons why she had been partnered with him.

Their cover crumbled and Chris hauled his ass up and they ran as another explosion went off above and to the right of where they had been. "Summon someone and do it fast!" she yelled and they were stopped right before the next explosion area. The path before them crumbled and there was no way to get away from the ledge they had been on with out that path. Chris an explosion below them made the place they were standing on start to crumble. Chris looked at Tsuzuki panicked and then they started to fall. Tsuzuki started to put his hands together but a rock smashed against his hands.

Chris grabbed his broken hands and closed her eyes in pain as her wings sprouted from her back. They were made of beautiful feathers with each feather that was a pure silver tipped in a deep sapphire blue edged with red. She started to flap her wings and had to dodge arrows and the spell sniper at the same time as she circled looking for a place to land.

Suddenly Chris screamed and they started dropping. Tsuzuki looked up and saw there were three arrows in her left wing. Blood started to stream down her arms and towards her hands making her grip slippery. She looked down at him and smiled. "See ya." was all she said as she dropped him. He watched as she headed to the other side of the mountain, right over the demonic army.

They started launching arrows at her and he watched as she became a human pin cushion. He watched as she plummeted and he sensed her launch a spell of her own. It was a last resort kind of spell, the kind that you only use if you _know _your not gonna make it. "NO! CHRIS!" Tsuzuki yelled and Soryu came as she died taking out the spell sniper with her. His shinigami started to decimate the demons army with Byakko by his side retrieving Chris' body.

Byakko turned to his human like form and descended while carrying her body and giving him the cooling form. Tsuzuki held back his tears as the army finished the job. They found him sitting on the edge holding onto her like a father would his daughter. Protecting her. Those in the army that knew Tsuzuki best gently took him and her to the infirmary so the heads of the army could know later when he had recovered enough to talk.

-Two days later-

The heads of the army walked into the infirmary and where lead to the bed where Tsuzuki still sat that was near the edge where they kept the dead until they could burn them to prevent possession. The whole army knew that Tsuzuki needed time to grieve before being sent into battle again. They kne w that he still felt loss more profoundly than the rest. This was the only partner that had been willing to partner with him in this generation of humans….and she had been the closest.

The head of the army came up to Tsuzuki rubbing the back of his neck. He knew the consequesces of Chris' death and now he had to reveal them to Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki…" he said hesitantly. Tsuzuki looked him with puffy eyes. "I'm sorry for this. I didn't know Chris personally but her records show that she was a damned fine solider and good person…."

Tsuzuki smiled sadly "On her good days" he muttered. The commander looked confused. Tsuzuki shook his head "Nevermind…" the commander sighed. There was no use hiding it now. "As you know there was a spell keeping you here."

Tsuzuki, even in his grief ridden state, still caught that. "Was?" he asked trying to keep his hopes lowered.

The commander sighed. "Well, for the spell, there had to be a living lock to keep you here and that lock had to be passed on before the death of the previous one…well…what I'm trying to say….Chris was the living key for this generation and we didn't expect her to die…so we didn't have time to…to transfer the lock to someone else…"

Tsuzuki blinked. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means you can go home now if you wish…" the commander said with great regret in his voice.

Tsuzuki felt like jumping up in the air in celebration and curling up inside himself at the same time. He could go home. But what would that mean? What was waiting for him when he got there….? Warm arms or cold eyes?


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka waited. He waited for the perfect shot to take out this collaborator and the demons he sat next to. They were in a bar eating and trying to be inconspicuous and failing. Hisoka could sense their intentions even at this distance. The demon's was all business but the humans wasn't. The lust that Hisoka could sense made his stomach roil. 'Concentrate' he told himself. He adjusted his scope on his ancient sniper rifle and let out a breath. He took the shot.

The bullet went right through the human's head and into the demons chest. The demon angrily smiled at him when the human fell to to floor tipping an imaginary hat to him. Hisoka whispered one word and the demons chest exploded and he fell to the floor and disintegrated like a good demon.

Hisoka broke radio silence to tell his team his had finished his job. No one answered back and that was fine. They were under orders not to say anything over the radio unless it was to confirm a kill. Hisoka edged back from the cliffs edge he had been laying down on and into the bushes to disassemble his rifle.

There had been a spell lodged into the bullet which allowed him to be so accurate with his targeting. He wasn't the only spell sniper equiped with this but he was the only one who could make them and they were in a testing phase in the field so only his team had them. After the testing was successful he was going to be pulled off the field so that he could make them for their side. He had been one of two developers for this newest weapon against the demons. There were people he trusted with parts of the process but no one but him knew the entire process and he was kept under close watch in case he decided to defect.

Hisoka touched his forearms were he still held the scars from Muraki's curse. The man himself had died in the demons first surge to grab power in japan and his curse died with him. He still held the physical scars as a reminder why he would never defect to the demons. He had dealt with too many of them in his overly long lifetime.

The emotional scars had been replaced with ones that were much worse.

Hisoka shook his head and tried to think about something else. When someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him from the bushes. It was the ruler of this region, a fire demon named Lorandus. He glared at hisoka who's face was blank. "Rare for you to come out of your hole Lorandus." Hisoka said calmly. You never got angry with a fire demon. Your emoitions could flare up their power and cause you to fry.

There had a demonic rule in Japan off and on for the past three hundred years. It just depended on which side was winning each decade or so. Right now it was the demons who ruled and the humans were considered an annoying rebellion. That is until the Shinigami got involved. (They hadn't been in past years because the humans had been doing fine on their own and the ministry where forbidden to help unless the humans were facing a grave threat to their existence.)

"Not rare for you though." The demons lord said angrily. "Now your coming with me little spell sniper. You have work to do for us." Hisoka struggled against the demon's grip. He knew what the demon had in store for him but he would rather die first. An explosion to their right made the demon drop Hisoka which allowed him to roll for cover. Another explosion and a spell bullet in his head ended that demon lord.

Hisoka got up from the ground dusting himself off and watched as his partner Toki dropped from the tree beside the bush he'd been hiding in. "I told you not to let your guard down." Toki said as Hisoka grabbed his disassembled rifle and put it in his bag. "Come on before more come after us. We gotta lose the ones coming up the hill." Hisoka nodded and they headed into the woods. They dodged past old buildings covered in plants and moss deciding to run instead of hiding. They were slightly faster than the low ranking demons behind them but only just slightly.

They split into two directions and most of them followed Toki because they smelled their leaders blood on her. Hisoka wasn't worried though. Toki could take care of herself. Being that she was a Nightmare. A person who could make you live the worst fears that anyone had ever though of with just a touch. She used her powers liberally when it came to demons. As evidenced by the screams coming from her direction.

Suddenly he turned and stopped and the demons ran past him an then stopped three yards behind him. He didn't turn from his position. The demons laughed, thinking that he was afraid. They came from behind each grabbing him by the arms and each of them screamed as they touched him. They felt their companions deaths in every excruciating detail. Toki was having fun with them before they died. The two demons fell to the ground when Hisoka let them out of the psychic connection. Hisoka looked down at them coldly as they twitched on the ground.

Toki jogged up to him minuets later. You would have expected her to be covered in demon blood but she was as clean as she had been when the chase started. "Let's go. We have to check on the rest of the team." Hisoka nodded. He knew that if the demon lord knew where he was then the rest of the team would be in danger as well.

-Four hours later in Meifu-

Hisoka had brought back two of his six teammates. Toki brought back one more. One of the other three was missing and the other two were dead. But all had completed their missions so there was no worry about the spell bullets falling into the wrong hands each team of two had only been allowed one bullet per team member.

Hisoka thought that had been a stupid rule and had strenuously objected. Now, losing half of his team proved he was right. He didn't report in immediately as he was supposed to. He went straight to the infirmary with his team. He was going to have words with their commander but he didn't want to fry the man's brain with his anger. (tempting thought though).

Tatsumi met him in the infirmary were Wakaba now worked as the doctor. Watari had died years ago after he had been possessed by a demon. Tatsumi had never recovered from Watari's loss. The two of them had been honest to god, once in a generation, one in a million shot at finding soulmates.

They had acknowledged their connection a few years before the war had started. They had even gotten married. Watari had been trying to come up with a potion to allow him to bare Tatsumi's children. But a few years ago while he and Hisoka had been working on the spell bullet together. There had been an accident in the human world and watari had gotten possessed by a demon. Tatsumi had been the one who had killed him after they had found out.

It had torn Tatsumi apart. It had almost destroyed and he had disappeared for a year. Then had come back with a kind of spark back in his eye it had been tinged with hope but as the years went on the hope dimmed more and more. Hisoka and Tatsumi had come together he had come back and whenever the two of them could not stand the other side of their bed being cold they sought each other out...

But now Tatsumi was pale. Paler than he had been in years. As though he had seen a ghost. After Wakaba made him leave his teammates to her capable hands, he went to him. He had been forced to sit down because he looked as though he would faint. Hisoka stood in front of him and it was as though he didn't see him. Hisoka touched his arm. "Tatsumi?" he said and Tatsumi grabbed his arm suddenly as though he snapped out of a trance. This put Hisoka on edge. His grip on Hisoka's arm was starting to hurt.

"Tatsumi what's wrong?" Hisoka asked. Tatsumi looked at him as though he saw him now. "There-There's a new transfer from America. New amongst the ranks of Shinigami…."

Hisoka blinked not sure why that had put Tatsumi in such a state. "And?" he asked. (He was very impatient at this point)

"She has information on Tsuzuki's whereabouts…He's alive Hisoka…" Tatsumi told him gently. Hisoka looked at Toki. She shook her head saying she wasn't doing anything. Hisoka looked back at Tatsumi a part of him hoping he was lying but most of him wanting it to be true.

"He's coming back here Hisoka. He's coming home." Tatsumi continued. Hisoka promptly turned to walk away but his legs gave out and Toki caught him and he started to weep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Tsuzuki sat on the deck of the large boat they had hidden on to save some of the human slaves and get him to Japan. He pulled out the ring box that he always kept with him out of his pocket and remembered the night that he had been planning on proposing to hisoka. That morning he had rejected a reassignment to America. He had no idea what the consequences would bloom from that.

The two of them had been dating for fifty years. They still hadn't gotten past Hisoka's trauma from being raped. He had been going to regular counseling and was starting to get past it. That night Tsuzuki had taken him out to dinner and a moonlit stroll and they had ended up in Hisoka's apartment were Hisoka had made the first move.

He had blinked as Hisoka pressed his lips to his. He had smiled at his partners new found boldness. The young man had been getting more confidant in their relationship but had never initiated a kiss before. Tsuzuki let Hisoka take the lead and the kiss grew more passionate as he grew more confidant.

Then Hisoka had moved back and with a bright blush on his cheeks his only sign of nervousness he pushed Tsuzuki to the couch and removed both of their shirts before Tsuzuki could stop him. Tsuzuki cupped Hisoka's cheeks as he straddled him and then hesitated.

"If this is what you want…" Tsuzuki had said bringing Hisoka's face closer to his. "I can show you." Hisoka had closed his eyes and nodded. He had moved slowly showing Hisoka every physical pleasure before entering him. They made love the whole night letting Hisoka explore his continuing sexual confidence. They had fallen asleep in each others arms.

When Tsuzuki awoke he was fully clothed and in the middle of an American battle zone. Later he had been briefed on his situation. He had been summoned by an american sorcerer because they had been losing their fight against demonic rule. He wouldn't be allowed to go home until they no longer needed him to fight. Years later he had known the truth of that lie. The Americans would always find some excuse to "need" him and until Chris' death he hadn't know better.

Hisoka must hate him by now. Or at the very least wish he was dead. If he didn't think so already. There had been rumors about Japan and their Shinigami. But nothing they would confirm in front of Tsuzuki. He had been completely cut off from his family and that had hurt him the most. If he had know that denying the transfer would make them go to such great lenghts he would have taken it and then he would have been able to at least contact them.

There was nothing he could to now but try and move on and try to explain to the others what had happened…if they would listen to him that is…

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" came a rough voice from behind. It was a demon dragging a young boy behind him. Tsuzuki knew from the fear in the boys face that he had been brought out here for, what the boy considered, a fate worse than death. Tsuzuki got mad and the demon got confused. "Answer me slave!" the demon yelled at Tsuzuki, assuming the wrong thing.

Tsuzuki smiled a cruel smile. One that he had learned in his time amongst the Americans. "Slave? I think not." He felt spells being cast and knew it was ok for him to attack. Not that he cared. He rushed the demon and helped the rest of his group finish off the demons on the boat and turn it towards Japan.

Toki was walking her daughter Tsuzuka to her "Uncle" Hisoka's house. Tsuzuka wasn't Toki's biological daughter she was hisoka and Tsuzuki's. She had been conceived the night Tsuzuki had disappeared and Hisoka had truly wanted to keep her and had stayed sober through out his pregnancy. But in the end he had given her to Toki to raise because he knew that if and when he asked Toki, she would give his child back to him.

"Now remember your promise." Tsuzuka said pouting "If I'm good you'll tell me what you've been hiding from me." Toki just nodded smiling. Hisoka was going to tell her today who her real father were and why he had given her up.

Tsuzuka was only physically 10 years old. She only aged one year for every 25 years. But she grew mentally at a much faster rate. She was almost a teenager mentally.

Which came with attitude. Tsuzuka liked to jump out high windows to test her physical limits. This worried Toki and Hisoka to no end. Especially since the first time she broke her leg.

Tsuzuka looked at her imploringly. "Your uncle will explain everything to you Tsuzuka. Just have patience." Toki said. Tsuzuka sighed and nodded her head.

When they got to hisoka's door Toki knocked. When they received no answer Toki placed her palm against the door and spread her fingers wide. She was senseing to see if Hisoka was alright. When she read that he wasn't she whispered "Damnit Hisoka! Not again." Then she knelt down to Tsuzuka's level. "Honey," she said "there's something in there that mommy doesn't want you to see. So I need to put you in a deep sleep so that mommy can check on your uncle."

Tsuzuka sighed and nodded. She knew that even without her permission her mom would put her to sleep anyways. It was just easier to have it. Toki brushed her singer tips against Tsuzuka's forehead and caught her when she fell. She then picked her up and kicked in Hisoka's door to find him passed out on the living room floor surrounded by bottles of booze and plastic baggies.

Toki sighed in frustration and put Tsuzuka down on the couch after checking that it was safe. She knew that drugs and booze wouldn't kill Hisoka but it would make him be in a coma for days at least. Last time he had done this he hadn't come out of the coma for a week. Toki sighed and started to clean up wanting the two of them to wake up to a clean space. After the room was spotless she knelt doen beside Hisoka and pulled his head up on her knees. She clamped her mouth over hisoka's and forced his open. She used the bared touch of her power and forced it down his throat and then pulled away and took him to the bathroom and place him in the shower. (No sense in making a mess of the room she had just cleaned.)

Hisoka woke up and started retching violently. Toki had learned she could do this when Tsuzuka had eaten some poisonous mushrooms. Toki left the bathroom for a moment to check on Tsuzuka and close Hisoka's door.

Then she went back to the bathroom and rubbed hisoka's back then helped him clean up the two of them not saying a word to each other until he was presentable. Hisoka was the first to say something.

"Why did you do that?" his voice came out rough because of the vomiting. "Because you promised Tsuzuka." Hisoka blinked then his eyes widened. "She's here?"

"She's asleep at the moment. She'll stay that way until I wake her. No, she didn't see you." Toki said answer two questions before they were asked. Hisoka sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. "Damn." He said without any humor in his voice. "How can I face her? I was doing so well. Now look at me."

Toki turned him around,looked him in the eye and told him "You'll face her because it's the right thing to do and she deserves to know the truth from you instead of it coming from someone else."

Hisoka nodded. And they went out to wake Tsuzuka

The demon king Itamizuki sat on his throne. It was clear he was not in the best of moods. Anger and frustration rolled off of him in waves. He was nearing the three hundredth year of his reign and he hadn't found what he needed to secure his reign.

The day his father the previous king had died, he had slaughtered all of his older brothers so that they couldn't take the throne before him. He had also taken out some of his younger brothers who would have been a threat to him. Those he had spared would never be a threat to him unless he didn't find what he needed.

A mate.

It was tradition in the demon world that after the crowning of a new king a Seer would look into his future and see what it would take for him to keep his rule and proclaim it before the assembly of demon lords. It had been proclaimed by the most powerful Seer that lived with in the demonic realm that to keep his rule he would have to find a mate and have that mate bare a child by him.

It was also tradition that he had until his three hundredth year of ruling the realm to find what he needed or he would be either banished or killed. More than likely he would be killed because of the way he had come to the throne. He only had four years left and he was getting no where. The Seer that had predicted his fate had vanished. Rumor was that she was dead. No one knew anything otherwise

He knew that the demons had been wanting the human world for centuries but would have to violate several treaties if they were to try for it. Treaties that were long forgotten by those who were not of the demonic world. The demons were obsessed with power so Itamizuki had decided that now was the time to wage war on the humans. While at the same time looking for this mate he sought. A child of golden hair and green eyes whose blood ran mixed with the humans would be the mate of the demon king. That was what the Seer had told Itamizuki in private after the assembly of demon lords.

He hadn't been able to find such a being as had been told to him by the seer. The children born of the union of humans and demons either died before or after being born and those that did survive most died when their powers overwhelmed them at the start of puberty. Those that survived that were few and far between and none of them the had been found by his side had the right combination of eye and hair color.

But there were rumors of a shinigami assassin that was cold as could be with powers that could equal any demon and was said to have golden hair and green eyes….

He would have to have this shinigami captured and observed to see if his abilities are from demonic blood or from his shinigami abilities

And time was of the essence


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuzuka walked with her parents. One biological, the other adoptive. She wasn't talking to either of them. They had lied to her. One had told her that she was her mother for her her whole life the other had told her that he wasn't her birth parent. Now they were heading towards the debriefing room. To meet her other "parent". A man named Tsuzuki, whom people had thought had been dead for nearly three centuries. It was him that she was the most angry with. He had caused everything by disappearing. Her unc- no _father _had told her how they had conceived her and then had faded away into nothingness before his eyes. That's why everyone had thought he was dead. Now the three of them were going to meet with hisoka's "friend" Tatsumi.

Tatsumi was going to lead them to where Tsuzuki was being held and interrogated and then they were going to wait until the "others" let him out.

Then she was sooo going to kick his ass.

Tsuzuki hadn't slept in three didn't help that the room they were in was pitch black. The only noise coming from the voices asking had been bombarding the two of them with questions. If it weren't for Chris being by his side granting him her strength he would have passed out from exhaustion long ago. It had turned out that Chris' soul he been claimed by the Japanese bureau because of him and their connection. Tsuzuki couldn't have been more pleased to see her. She hadn't been in a good mood since they had brought the two of them in here. . Tsuzuki could tell she wasn't in one of her good moods. Her hand was one the back of his chair.

There had been silence from the ones that had been interrogating them for nearly two minuets. It was beginning to unnerve Tsuzuki and he could tell it was beginning to annoy Chris even more.

"Very well" came a deep masculine voice "we have deemed that the two of you pose no threat. You may go." He could hear Chris growl but a door opened letting light in. It blinded them for a moment but when their eyes recovered they left the room.

The moment that Tsuzuki crossed the threshold he was met with a trash can to the face. "Tsuzuka!" Tsuzuki heard a slightly familiar female voice yell. "What?!" came another higher pitched female voice. As soon and the trash can fell from his face Tsuzuki could barely see past the stars. Then a voice snapped him out of it faster than a bucket of cold water.

"Tsuzuka, throwing things at him, no matter how good it feels, won't change anything." said Hisoka. He stood from kneeling down to a young girls level so stare coldly at Tsuzuki.

The two of them stared at each other for a while before Tatsumi cleared his throat awkwardly. Tsuzuki could almost feel Chris's mood sour at that action. Hisoka turned to Tatsumi who now looked slightly pained but covered it quickly. Toki stared at Chris who locked stared with her for a second then dropped her gazed and bowed. "As I said before, I don't play territory games." She said venomously. Toki blinked.

A coffee cup flew at Tsuzuki's face which Chris knocked away. Tsuzuki looked for where the magic was coming from but he couldn't sense it.

"Tsuzuka that's enough." Hisoka told the young girl at his side. She turned to Hisoka rage plain on her face. "But he's the reason for all of it! The reason you couldn't keep me! The reason you always look like your in pain! The reason you take drugs! HE'S THE REASON FOR ALL OF IT!" she stood there for a minuet trying to catch her breath. Then she collapsed to the floor crying. Toki started to kneel but hisoka beat her to it and picked the girl. "Come on Tsuzuka. Let's go home. We'll let Toki explain from here on." Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki.  
"By the way Tsuzuki. This is our daughter Tsuzuka." Then he turned and walked away leaving a stunned Tsuzuki behind.

The four of them sat around a table outside in Sakura fields. Toki sitting across from Tsuzuki and next to Tatsumi who sat across from Chris. Chris seemed to be the most tense of the group but she was probably the most exhausted of them as well. She had been lending Tsuzuki her strength while the two of them had been sleep deprived for three days.

Toki had been filling Tsuzuki in on what had been going on on their side. How Hisoka had found out a month after they had declared Tsuzuki dead that he was carrying their child and how he had started drugs but had been sober with Tatsumi's help until after the pregnancy. And how watari had passed leaving Tatsumi alone.

"After he gave birth to Tsuzuka he entrusted me with her because he felt that he wouldn't be a proper parent. We agreed to keep the truth from her until she needed to hear it. I didn't like it and it turned out to be a mistake but I was bound by my word." Toki finished. Tsuzuki nodded. He slouched down in his seat. "Your turn." Toki told him.

Then Tsuzuki began to tell them what happened to him and how the spell he was under worked with Chris filling in the blanks. After they were done there was an awkward silence. Chris filled it in. "So what do your people plan on dong with us?"

Tatsumi shrugged. "We don't know yet but I'm going to recommend that the both of you be let stay here if that is your wish. You'll be under supervision for the time being but you should rest for now. I set up an apartment for each of you feel free to stay there and get into a routine until you make up your minds." Tsusuki nodded. "That'll be find but Chris will be staying with me." He said. Tatsiumi blinked. "I don't like being alone and Tsuzuki is the only person I have learned to trust while I'm asleep."

Toki nodded and slid a piece of paper across the table. "This is the address of the apartment." Chris took it. "Thanks. Let's go." She said. Tsuzuki nodded and stood. "See you later?" he asked as Chris walked away. Toki nodded as did Tatsumi.

As Tsuzuki followed Chris out of there Toki turned back to the table where the cookies that had been laid out hadn't been touched. "Well things are going to get interesting" Tatsumi nodded.

AaaaaaaHHHHH! I had writers block. That's why this last chapter took so long to be put up. Thank you to the people who still read this and have been patient with me. Reviews are appreciated. Flames will be sold as fake dragons breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Hisoka let Tsuzuka cry in his arms as he carried her to his house. He had teleported them to just outside the property's protective barrier. It only let hisoka and a select few others through without Hisoka's psychic permission. So even if Tsuzuki did follow them he wouldn't be able to go much father. Tsuzuka felt a gentle heat caress her body as the two of them passed through the barrier. Hisoka let them in the house and sat Tsuzuka on the couch and sat next to her. It was an awkward silence in which Hisoka had to keep himself still and not fidget.

In the mean time Tsuzuka sat in her thoughts while she calmed her tears. Her thoughts were more like questions running around in circles in her head. Why had that man come back after all this time? Why had he left in the first place? What was Uncle Hisoka's feelings on this? No it wasn't uncle it was _father. _But if it was father then why hadn't he raised her? Did she remind him of that man so much_? _Why _had_ that man come back?-

"Well…" Hisoka started. But Tsuzuka cut him off. "Was he that important to you? That man named Tsuzuki Was he so important that his loss hurt so much…?" that you couldn't keep me? But Tsuzuka couldn't bring her self to ask the last part. Hisoka nodded "He was the first one who ever truly loved me. That was so important to me. More than anyone could ever know."

"What about now? Is he still important to you?" she asked. Hisoka hesitated and looked down into Tsuzuka's searching eyes. "Yes…i suppose so."

"Suppose so?"

"Well I was under the belief that he was dead for so long that I don't know what to feel now that I know that he's alive." Hisoka answered her. "But what I do know is that he is still important to me, alive or dead."

Tsuzuka felt his anger simmering under the surface. Tsuzuka knew better than to pry into Hisoka's feelings but she couldn't help it in the state she was in. She felt anger, confusion, pain mixed with love. Then she felt hisoka push her out of his mind and put his sheilds up as gently as he could. For a moment every emotion he was feeling appeared on his face. But he closed that off as well.

That pissed Tsuzuka off. After all this time of secrets and lies he had the audacity to shut her out in her time of confusion.

Before hisoka could do anything about it Tsuzuka ran out the door and through the sheild and into the woods surrounding his house.

Little did she know that this was the action that would send everything into chaos.


	6. Chapter 6

The moon shown bright in the night above the now half destroyed ministry building. Tsuzuki surveyed the damage thinking about his friends. Tatsumi was sitting by Chris's bed watching over her, as she kept her self in a coma to control her demon half, even though he was severely injured himself. Every injury that Chris had sustained Tatsumi had felt along with his own injuries, and vice versa, as they had fought the demons that had invaded the ministry. This had revealed that the two of them were bound by the soul which could only have meant one thing: Chris was Tatsumi's soul mate. Or at least his reincarnation.

Toki was chained down by enchanted chains because her demonic side had taken over and her conscious mind had been suppressed so she was driven only by instinct, and a demons strongest instinct was to kill. Anyone who went within 50 feet of her, friend or foe, were subjected to horrible imagery thanks to her nature as a Nightmare.

Itamizuki himself had lead the attack with his seven generals. His whole army had attacked along with his human allies. Some of them had psychic abilities which allowed them to access the ministry's barriers and come through.

From what Tsuzuki had gathered from some of the humans that they had captured Itamizuki had come in silently. Through the woods. And some of his witches had set a spell in place that made all of the people who had demon blood in their veins have their demonic side take over, but their conscious minds suppressed. This made it even harder when they actually made their attack because some of their own people had turned against them. Luckily there weren't many but there were enough of them to inflict serious damage.

Some, like Chris, had been able to claw out enough control that they could put themselves in a coma until the spell wore off. Others like Toki had been completely consumed and had joined the demon kings side in attacking them.

Only three out of the fifty people that had demonic blood in their veins were able to claw their way back to their control.

Terazuma, a man named Kazuma, and Tsuzuki himself. But not before their physical selves were altered.

Tsuzuki hoped that the alterations would go away when the spell faded, he didn't think he could look in the mirror and see the smooth blue and green scales that spread down his arms and legs and down his sides, up his neck. His purple eyes had become slits and his ears pointed. His fingernails had become long black claws.

Hisoka and Tsuzuka were gone, taken by Itamizuki. That's what they had come for. They wanted to see if Hisoka was the mate that Itamizuki sought. That was what would let Itamizuki keep his throne said the human allies they had captured. Tsuzuki shuddered to think of what hisoka might be going through right now. They had probably only taken Tsuzuka for leverage over hisoka.

Tsuzuki punched a boulder that shattered. His hand was uninjured. Apparently the altered state he was in enhanced his strength and stamina.

"Are you the one they call Tsuzuki?" asked a voice behind him. Tsuzuki spun around ready for a fight. What was behind him was a figure in a reddish brown cloak. It's hands were tucked into the sleeves and the hood concealed her face, except her mouth which was plainly human. But that could be deceiveing.

"Are you the one they call Tsuzuki?" the female voice asked again.

"What's it to you?" Tsuzuki asked. The figure nodded. "I must speak with you." Her hands came out of their sleeves and they had long black claws and smooth blue and purple scales. She pushed back her hood and her black hair spilled out and she stared at him with purple slit eyes and her pointed ears twitched.

"About what?" Tsuzuki asked stunned she looked familiar but couldn't place where he had seen her before. "About the child of golden hair and emerald eyes…and your Father…" Tsuzuki blinked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked. "I will tell you if you vouch for me with your people. Who, by the way, are almost here." She said. And then they were surrounded by people of the ministry. The woman raised her hands to show that she was unarmed. They all raised their weapons and pointed them at her.

"Wait!" Tsuzuki yelled. They all looked at him and he gave them what she had told him. "I want to know what she has to say." He told them and they nodded but didn't lower their weapons. "You can secure me if that will make you feel safe." She said.

Tsuzuki nodded and one of the people who was surrounding them cautiously walked up to her and put cuffs around her wrists and pushed her to her knees and placed a rifle at the back of her neck.

"So speak. But don't for a minuet think that I will believe everything that you say." Tsuzuki told her.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Said the demon woman. And she began to tell them what she knew.

"I am the most powerful and trusted seer that the demon world has ever seen. I have never told a seeing that hasn't come true. But I was born to a human woman with a half brother twin. My father was just the first seer and brother to the demon king that was in power then. He came to my mother and stole me away while she was in a fever during birth. He left my brother behind because he didn't belong to him. I never knew about my brother until I was 75 human years old. I couldn't do anything about it because I was kept under heavy guard at all time. It was too late to do anything about I anyways. My brother already worked for the ministry of hades after trying to kill himself many times. But I did keep an eye on him in my free time and saw him fall in love and treat that love like a fragile and precious thing."

She never took her eyes off of Tsuzuki.

"I was forced to leave the demonic world when I made a huge mistake at the crowning of the current demon king. I predicted that to keep his reign he must find and mate a child with demonic blood who would bear him a child and that would solidify his reign. The problem was I looked too far into the future and saw what the next demon king would need. I knew that I would be sentence to death even if I did fix my mistake. So I kept an eye on my brother from the human world and saw him ripped away from hi love because of the selfishness of humans. And now I show myself to him because his love and child are in danger from my mistake."

Tsuzuki blinked. "If your story is true then who is your the father of you half brother twin?"

Without skipping a heart beat she replied "The former demon king. Which would make you a prince of the demons Tsuzuki and have a rightful claim to challenge Itamizuki for the throne of the demons. Especially since your demonic heritage is showing itself so plainly." She finished. Tsuzuki blinked again stunned and looked down at his glistening snake-scale covered hands.

"If he's demonic royalty then I'm the princess of the imaginary world." Said one of the guys in the group surrounding them.

"Then its nice to meet you your highness, and may I say that you look the part even in your masculine garb." Replied the demoness. A few of the group snickered but didn't take their eyes off her.

"Who says I want the throne of the demons?" asked Tsuzuki quietly. So quietly that most of the group had to strain to hear him. The demoness shrugged. "It's the most logical option. But know this: I have seen three outcomes for this path and in only one of them does your mate and child back to their home here in the human world with you."


End file.
